


Ольховый король

by Lim_sorgo



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 17:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16067660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lim_sorgo/pseuds/Lim_sorgo
Summary: Эрен может дать Армину многое, но не все, даже если от этого будет зависеть жизнь Армина





	Ольховый король

**Author's Note:**

> смерть второстепенного персонажа, ER, римминг, вольная интерпретация легшей в основу легенды, изменены некоторые связи между персонажами (кроме очевидного слэша), Ривай младше, чем в каноне, Эрену и Армину по 18, Риваю — 24, ау, в которой нет титанов, условный средневековый сеттинг, неграфичное упоминание насилия
> 
> Ольховый король любил красивых юношей и выражал свою симпатию к ним, говоря: (дословно) «Я люблю тебя» и (не совсем дословно, но общий смысл сохранен) «Меня прет от твоего тела», из чего можно сделать далеко идущие выводы. А можно не делать, тем более фразы взяты не непосредственно из фольклора, а из стихотворения по мотивам.

1

— Там кто-то был, — сказал Милиус, не спешиваясь.

Эрен не обратил внимания: отряд задержался на два часа, и все эти два часа вокруг замка бушевал ураганный ветер, резали воздух струи холодного злого дождя и тяжелые грозовые тучи норовили прижаться раздутыми от воды брюхами к самой земле.

Эрен ждал возвращения отряда — ждал Армина — и безумно волновался. На дороге, идущей через холмы с крутыми склонами, и в хорошую погоду немудрено было попасть в беду. Лошадь могла подвернуть ногу на кочках или камнях, сбросив всадника. В плохую погоду ко всему прочему добавлялось и то, что всадник мог сбиться с пути, заплутать и упасть с обрыва, погубив и себя, и своего коня.

Из-за стены дождя Эрен увидел их, когда они были уже близко. Сердце его пропустило пару ударов, а после бешено зачастило. Он бросился под слегка ослабевший дождь как был, не накинув даже плащ, просто схватил его и комком сунул под мышку.

В надвинутых на лица капюшонах все они выглядели почти одинаково, но Армина он узнал сразу: тот был ниже остальных. Возможно, дело было не только в росте — Эрен просто узнавал Армина всегда и везде, узнавал очертания его плеч, осанку, что-то еще, трудноуловимое и необъяснимое, но очевидное без слов. Остановившись рядом с его лошадью, Эрен закинул плащ ей на круп и протянул руки, чтобы подстраховать Армина, и, когда тот спрыгнул на землю, придержал за пояс, не убирая руки чуть дольше, чем нужно было для поддержки. По лицу Армина стекали капли дождя, мокрые волосы сильнее обычного пахли прелыми листьями — Эрену остро захотелось стянуть с Армина капюшон, прижаться лицом к его волосам и вдыхать их запах. Вместо этого он взял плащ, развернул его и сухой стороной накинул на мокрые плечи Армина, как будто второй плащ мог спасти от сырости.

— Пойдем внутрь, — поторопил он, но Армин мотнул головой в сторону Милиуса.

Все уже давно попрыгали с лошадей в скользкую грязь, а тот так и сидел под дождем, словно не чувствуя ни холода, ни усталости. Потемневшие от воды пряди волос падали ему на глаза, но он даже не пытался убрать их.

— Что с тобой? — спросил Эрен, и Милиус резко вздрогнул, точно очнувшись ото сна.

— Мы проезжали рощу — и меня позвали по имени, — неуверенно начал он. — Окрикнули так громко, что даже в шуме ветра было слышно. Я глянул — а между деревьями стоит кто-то высокий, с длинными руками, я не видел точно, только силуэт, но он был неправильный, странный, у людей таких не бывает! Это был не человек…

— Дождь так сильно хлестал, что искажал очертания всего вокруг! — рассудительно заметил Армин. — Стволы деревьев под таким дождем чем угодно покажутся. Холодно так, замерзли еще как собаки. — Он зябко передернул плечами, кутаясь в плащ Эрена. — Милиус, ты простудишься, слезай уже!

— О чем это он? — спросил Эрен, пока они шли в казармы.

Армин покачал головой.

— Начал кричать, когда мы ехали через ольшанник. Мол, кто-то зовет его, тянет к нему длинные руки — ну, ты слышал. Мы остановились, посмотрели в ту сторону, куда он показал, но там никого не было. Хотя… там стояло дерево — такое, знаешь, кривое, с узловатыми ветками, все изогнутое и даже расщепленное внизу на две части. Мне не по себе стало от одного взгляда на него, пугающий вид. Но это было всего лишь дерево и ничего больше. Милиусу просто показалось что-то в его очертаниях.

— Кто-то, — поправил Эрен, — кто-то ему показался.

Армин пожал плечами.

— А голос? Он же слышал, как его зовут по имени?

— Завывания ветра?

— Похожи, по-твоему, завывания ветра на его имя?

— Эрен, у него, наверное, лихорадка начинается, жар — вот он и бредит.

Они оглянулись — растерянного, ослабевшего Милиуса ввели в двери под руки его товарищи.

— Врача уже позвали, — доложил Накк, заметив, что на них смотрят, и потянул с Милиуса насквозь мокрый плащ, с которого капало на доски пола.

Эрен оставил Армина в общей спальне и решительно направился к Риваю.

Тот сидел в своей каморке угрюмый и нахохлившийся, как птенец грифа.

— Капитан, одолжите вашу комнату на ночь, — с порога попросил Эрен, убедившись, что в коридоре никого нет.

Ривай поднял на него глаза и несколько секунд рассматривал с таким видом, точно хотел убить на месте.

— В пять утра выметайтесь, — сказал он наконец.

— Конечно, как скажете, — согласился Эрен. — Позовите Армина на дежурство, он в спальне рядовых.

Оставшись в комнате один, он раскидал еле тлеющие угли кочергой и принялся подбрасывать дрова в камин. Армину нужно было согреться, чтобы не заболеть, как Милиус.

Через пару минут вошел Армин и, прикрыв за собой дверь, начал отчитывать его:

— Ты хоть думаешь, что делаешь? Капитана уже ненавидят, извергом считают из-за тебя! Я только вернулся из трехдневного похода, а он меня — мокрого, голодного и уставшего — отправляет дежурить на стены!

— Его и раньше не особо любили, — возразил Эрен, не отвлекаясь от возни с дровами — они отсырели и не желали разгораться.

— Да его все обожают, с ума по нему сходят, он же общий кумир — именно потому, что он справедливый, никогда не самодурствует. А из-за тебя он выставляет себя полным!..

— Иди сюда, — позвал Эрен.

Армин захлебнулся словами, поджал губы и немного постоял на месте, но потом все же подошел ближе. В спальне рядовых он успел снять только плащ — плащи — и теперь Эрен снимал оставшуюся одежду.

В дверь пробарабанили условным стуком, и Эрен открыл.

— В офицерской парной пусто, — буркнул Ривай, — идите сейчас. Я посторожу.

— Армин говорит: я тебя сильно подставляю, — заметил Эрен.

— Очень сильно. Боюсь, меня прибить уже хотят. Того и гляди с клинком в спине окажусь. Мертвым, мордой в пол.

Они усмехнулись, глядя друг на друга. Армин с недовольным видом покачал головой.

— Что вы творите, узнают же рано или поздно!

— Пользуйся, пока я добрый, — бросил Ривай. — Давайте уже!

2

— Ты ведь его любишь, — опять завел Армин в парной.

— Конечно, люблю.

Над огромной бадьей, куда они удачно помещались вдвоем, стоял такой густой пар, что было трудно дышать.

— Не делай так больше, пожалуйста. Не порти ему репутацию.

— По-моему, он только рад притвориться деспотом. И сам подумай: услышит про эти случаи сержант Нанаба — а он-то с рядовыми как наседка носится — и кинется разбираться, а Ри ему расскажет правду. И сразу вырастет в его глазах. Может, у них что-нибудь получится…

— А если он против таких отношений? А если доложит наверх про нас и про вас с капитаном?

— Он не станет, — уверенно возразил Эрен. — Сержант Нанаба хороший человек.

— Прекращай, Эрен, — умоляюще сказал Армин.

— Я же редко!

— Второй раз за месяц!

— Правда? А мне казалось, это было месяца три назад.

Армин фыркнул, вскочил на ноги и окатил Эрена из ведра холодной водой. Тот заорал и несильно толкнул Армина в бок, будто пытаясь опрокинуть. Между ними завязалась шуточная борьба; поднялась туча брызг, вода расплескивалась на пол во все стороны.

Навозившись вволю, они опустились в бадью, распаренный и довольные. С раскрасневшимся лицом Армин выглядел еще соблазнительнее обычного, его хотелось опустить на спину, нависнуть над ним и долго-долго разглядывать, а потом… Эрен тряхнул мокрыми волосами, прогоняя лишние мысли.

— Хорошо, что вы ночью вернулись, офицеры все спят, можно попариться! — мечтательно протянул он, откидываясь головой на край бадьи.

— Хорошо, что все невредимыми вернулись, — заметил Армин. — Ночь, дождь, ветер, а мне на перевалочном такого непослушного жеребца подсунули, еле с ним справился!.. Забрали мою Колосинку, когда вернут теперь… А как ты меня узнал, если не по Колосинке? — вдруг спросил он. — Сразу так уверенно ко мне пошел, а я и не знал, кто рядом со мной скакал на дороге — лиц не видно.

— Я тебя всегда узнаю, — ответил Эрен, повернув к нему голову. — Всегда.

Армин замер и словно бы даже перестал дышать.

— Я уже согрелся, пойдем в комнату? — почти без голоса предложил он.

И Эрен кивнул, не сводя с него глаз.

3

Армин лежал на кровати Ривая — на чистой простыне, у Ривая всегда чистые простыни, — обнаженный и полностью открытый, ни капельки не смущающийся, готовый на все. Эрен сглотнул, глядя, как он еще шире раздвигает согнутые в коленях ноги и смотрит призывно, даже умоляюще. В этом взгляде ясно читалось: «Возьми меня!»

— Как ты хочешь? — спросил Эрен, не узнавая свой голос. — Ртом или руками?

У Армина в лице промелькнуло что-то болезненное, на секунду показалось, что он сейчас заплачет или просто скривится, как от боли, но он сдержался, быстро совладал с собой и ответил с нормальным выражением, как будто все было в порядке:

— Мне все равно, ты же знаешь, я так счастлив просто быть с тобой!

Невысказанное вслух «возьми меня!» повисло между ними как облако пара — оба видели его, знали, что оно есть, но не говорили о нем. И пар этот становился все холоднее и тяжелее, облепливал лицо, забивался в нос и горло, не просто мешал дышать — а отравлял. Эрен хотел сказать: «Ты же знаешь, что я не могу!» — но промолчал. Как молчал всегда до этого раза.

Он опустился между разведенными ногами Армина, целуя его теплую кожу от колена — и ниже, к паху. Провел носом по мошонке, легко коснулся ее губами, лизнул, поглаживая рядом пальцами. Армин застонал и нетерпеливо заерзал на кровати, цепляясь за простыню.

Эрен скользнул языком ниже — и толкнулся внутрь Армина. Тот сразу же сжался, не пуская его.

— Что ты творишь? — хрипло спросил Армин, подбрасывая бедра вверх, словно вопреки рефлексам хотел помочь Эрену трахнуть его языком. — Не надо!

— Тебе не нравится? — спросил Эрен, на секунду отрываясь от него. — Мне остановиться?

Армин честно задумался, закусив губу.

— Нравится, — признался он, шумно выдохнув и зажмурившись от смущения, — продолжай!

Эрен хмыкнул и легкими дразнящими движениями языка принялся щекотать его, иногда запуская кончик чуть глубже внутрь. Это было почти то самое, чего Армин так хотел и чего Эрен не мог ему дать. Почти оно.

4

Утром они на цыпочках пробрались в свою спальню. Предосторожности были лишними: кто-то храпел так раскатисто, что заглушил бы шум любого топота. На первый взгляд казалось, что все спали. Эрен накрыл Армина одеялом, шутливо подоткнул его со всех сторон и уже собирался ложиться сам, когда заметил Милиуса. Милиус сидел на лежаке с неестественно прямой спиной и смотрел в одну точку прямо перед собой, взгляд у него был отсутствующий, словно он ничего на самом деле не видел.

— Милли, что случилось? — шепотом спросил Эрен, подойдя к нему.

Тот медленно обернулся, моргнул и болезненно поморщился — похоже было, что он долго не моргал и слизистая пересохла. Охая и потирая глаза, Милиус спросил испуганным голосом:

— Где я?

Эрен удивленно ответил:

— Ты в казармах, в нашей спальне. У себя в кровати! Ты чего? Кошмар приснился?

— Разве я спал? — сказал Милиус и растерянно огляделся по сторонам. — И правда, казармы…

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — спросил Эрен и протянул руку, чтобы коснуться его лба, но Милиус вдруг резко отшатнулся от него и вскрикнул:

— Не трогай меня, не смей! — и ударил по пальцам.

Эрен отдернул руку и уставился на Милиуса, потирая ушибленные пальцы.

— Да что с тобой? Это я, Эрен, ты в безопасности, среди друзей!

К ним подошел Армин и встал рядом с Эреном, обеспокоенно глядя на Милиуса. Послышалось недовольное бормотание разбуженных криком ребят, кто-то попросил не шуметь, кто-то грубо велел заткнуться. Конни отпустил вялую сонную шуточку про свальный грех среди ночи.

— Он стоял вон там, — сказал Милиус, указывая на стену с единственным окном, противоположную от входа. — Тянул ко мне руки — вместо пальцев у него на руках острые веточки, как когти! Лицо у него заросло мхом и лишайниками, а глаза мутные, как у мертвеца. Волосы все в земле, будто это и не волосы вовсе, а корни дерева, и в них скелетики мышей, птиц, высушенные панцири жуков, мертвые осы и пчелы.

Он все указывал на стену, будто посмотрев туда, они смогли бы сами все увидеть.

— Но он уже ушел, так? — осторожно спросил Армин.

— Сейчас его тут нет, — медленно ответил Милиус, обведя спальню взглядом, — но я знаю, что он где-то рядом. Он вернется. Он придет за мной.

Армин погладил его по руке.

— Ложись спать. Жар спадет, и ты посмеешься над этим кошмаром.

— Он придет за мной, — повторил Милиус, покорно укладываясь на лежак, — он сказал, что хочет меня.

5

— Вот это его прихлопнуло, — смеялся Конни за завтраком, уплетая кашу так, что она размазывалась у него по щекам. — Надо же такое напридумывать! Какое-то лесное чудище хочет нашего Милли, во дела!

— Тут нет ничего смешного, — оборвал его Эрен, — парню плохо, лихорадит его! Посмотрел бы я на тебя с таким жаром!

— У меня фантазии, небось, про девок бы были, а не про монстра, который меня хочет! — заржал Конни, плюясь кашей Эрену в лицо.

Тот утерся и глянул на Армина. Они старались пореже садиться рядом, чтобы случайно не выдать себя, но сегодня как раз сели вместе.

— Это все то дерево, — сказал Армин задумчиво, — оно жутко выглядело — и врезалось Милиусу в память.

Он вытащил платок и помог Эрену вытереть лицо. Тот немного смутился, но сразу же высоко поднял голову и огляделся с боевым видом — не посмел ли кто-нибудь пялиться на них. Но все ели, уткнувшись в тарелки, или оживленно обсуждали что-то между собой, на них никто не смотрел.

— Есть одна легенда, — сказал Накк, и они обернулись к нему, — про Ольхового короля. Он живет в лесах и больше всего любит те места, где много ольхи.

— Почему именно ольхи? — без особого интереса спросил Конни.

— Если разрезать ветку ольхи вдоль — то разрез покраснеет, как будто на нем выступает кровь, — сказал Армин. — Ольху считают проклятым деревом, она якобы приносит зло. Все это чушь, конечно, глупые суеверия, — быстро добавил он, будто оправдываясь. — Не стоит верить всему, что люди напридумывали.

— Мели дальше, Накк, — милостиво разрешил Конни, — че там этот король?

— Он любит юношей помоложе, — нехотя продолжил Накк, морщась от отвращения. — Выбирает себе какого-нибудь — и преследует, пока не заберет совсем. Чушь, верно Армин говорит, бред же собачий!

— Ольховый король, — повторил Армин задумчиво.

— Милиус, видать, знает эту легенду, вот ему и привиделось! — заявил Конни.

Пламя факелов на стенах задрожало, словно от сквозняка, Эрен обернулся к дверям — они были приоткрыты. В столовую медленно вошел Милиус. Он был в исподнем, и его ощутимо шатало. Все перестали жевать и уставились на него.

Эрен вскочил с места.

— Ты чего, Милли, тебе еще нельзя вставать, мы принесем твой завтрак в спальню! — крикнул он через весь зал.

Милиус потер левую руку, словно не слыша его, и на белой ткани рубашки проступили кровавые полосы.

— Что-то ему совсем херово, — протянул Конни.

Накк отставил тарелку, бросился к другу и закатал ему рукав. Кожа от кисти до плеча была рассечена множеством ран, сочившихся кровью. Их нанесли вровень друг с другом, как будто распахивали поле плугом.

— Ого, они глубокие! — вскрикнул Накк. — Как лезвием пропороли! Отведу его к врачу!

Армин с Эреном переглянулись.

— Вместо пальцев ветки — как когти, — пробормотал Армин.

— Он настолько поверил в это, что калечит себя? — спросил Эрен. — Нельзя его одного оставлять, давайте-ка дежурить по очереди.

6

Отдежурив около Милиуса, Эрен поднялся на стену, к бойнице, в которой нес вахту Ривай.

— Как твой Армин? — спросил тот, едва увидев его в проеме входа.

— А как сержант Нанаба, склеилось у вас? — отпарировал Эрен, хитро щурясь.

— Мелкий ты больно, в мои дела лезть, — проворчал Ривай, но ответил: — Он приходил сегодня. Слив мне принес.

— Не прохлопай свое счастье, — фыркнул Эрен.

— Уж постараюсь.

— Ри, послушай, ты можешь сделать так, чтобы Армина пока что не отправляли из замка с поручениями? — попросил Эрен. — Погода дерьмовая, Милиус до сих пор болеет, а Армин слаб здоровьем, ты же знаешь. Пожалуйста, как-нибудь. Лучше пусть меня пошлют!

Ривай быстро глянул на него.

— Их сегодня отослали. Недалеко, до первой заставы. — Заметив, как Эрен изменился в лице, Ривай быстро добавил: — День же. Скоро вернутся, не ссы. Дождя пока нет.

Он порылся в карманах и достал небольшой бумажный сверток.

— Держи вот, Нанаба для вашего паренька достал. Заварите ему и давайте по паре ложек в час. Поможет.

Эрен принял сверток, не чувствуя рук от волнения. Ривай говорил правду: день был солнечный, ясный и безветренный; насколько хватало глаз, никаких туч на горизонте не виднелось. Он не понимал, почему так беспокоится за Армина, который и в одиночку прекрасно преодолевал путь до первой заставы и знал окрестные холмы как свои пять пальцев. Эрен просто не хотел, чтобы Армин проезжал через тот ольшанник. Не хотел, чтобы его увидел Ольховый король.

7

Милиусу стало немного легче, его велели выводить на недолгие прогулки по коридорам казармы, и Эрен шел с ним рядом, придерживая под локоть.

— Всегда был бледной молью, никто внимания не обращал, а тут — надо же! — Ольховому королю приглянулся, ему светленькие нравятся, поди ж ты! — лихорадочной скороговоркой проговорил Милиус и засмеялся, часто проводя по волосам трясущейся рукой.

— С чего ты взял? — хмуро спросил Эрен — ему было неуютно от больного вида Милиуса, от тона его голоса, от дерганых движений. Хотелось помочь, но как, чем?

Тот сначала как будто не понял, что к нему обращаются, пару раз быстро оглянулся по сторонам, вздрогнул, глядя в темный угол за правым плечом — Эрен сразу посмотрел туда и ничего подозрительного не заметил, всего лишь метла, прислоненная к стене, — и только после этого ответил:

— Он сам мне сказал, да, сам сказал. «Ты такой тоненький, такой ладный. Я хочу тебя, и ты будешь моим. Не сопротивляйся, все равно заберу, а если начнешь противиться — только больнее сделаю». Больнее, — повторил Милиус, и рот его дернулся.

У Эрена похолодело внутри, как будто он снова наелся снега, как в детстве по глупости.

— Наверняка есть врачи, которые тебе помогут, — сказал он, но Милиус его не слышал — бормотал что-то неразборчивое и иногда воровато поглядывал в сторону метлы.

— Эрен, наши вернулись! — крикнул Накк у них за спинами. — Я провожу Милли, иди встречай их!

Эрен передал ему Милиуса и бросился во двор — к Армину. Плохое предчувствие не желало отпускать, царапалось глубоко внутри, свербело и жглось. «Ему светленькие нравятся, поди ж ты!» — стучало в ушах.

Армин улыбнулся ему так радостно и спокойно, что Эрен сразу успокоился. Все было хорошо, страшного не случилось.

— Ты ничего там не видел? — на всякий случай спросил Эрен, и Армин рассмеялся, качая головой.

— Ничего я не видел, глупый, — сказал он, отсмеявшись. — А что я мог увидеть?

Эрен не обратил внимания, что Армин никогда раньше не называл его глупым. Ни разу.

8

— Мне четырнадцать стукнуло, вроде пережил, а и то — снится иногда, просыпаюсь от собственного крика. А ему всего восемь тогда было, сопляк еще, — рассказывал Ривай, — а такое увидел — как тут забудешь. Он сдержаться не мог, орал бы, если бы я ему рот не зажимал так, что челюсть чуть не вывихнул. Потом болела она у него долго, зато жив остался. И не тронули. Мы ему не сказали, что это были наши солдаты, к чему такое говорить. Наплели, что наемников занесло. Мальчик тот умер через два дня на руках у матери. И Эрен поклялся, что станет солдатом, будет защищать наши земли и лорда от всяких пришлых наемников. — Ривай криво усмехнулся. — Кто ж знал, что так выйдет. Знали бы — может, не стали бы врать. А только оно и к лучшему вышло, пожалуй, его новобранцы любят, прислушиваются к нему, может, нынешние солдаты будут не чета тем, прежним. Может, мы изменим армию изнутри. Ты ему не скажешь? — Он строго и тяжело глянул на Армина.

Бледный Армин потер лоб и решительно покачал головой, стараясь не подавать виду, как сильно он шокирован.

— Нет, разумеется, не скажу. И вправду, зачем ему это знать?

Эрен за дверью горько усмехнулся. И почему это брат считал его таким дураком? Конечно, он знал, не сразу, но понял, догадался, он же видел потом щиты с тем же гербом, те же цвета одежды, в конце концов, он слышал, на каком языке они говорили. Ривай рассчитывал, что он забудет? Так он не забыл, каждое мгновение того дня врезалось в память так сильно, что ничего уже не сделаешь, даже если и захочешь забыть. Не могли же родители и брат изолировать его от внешнего мира, чтобы до конца скрывать эту мерзкую правду. Он пошел в солдаты, все прекрасно зная и собираясь это исправить.

Пока что он не мог исправить только самого себя. Как бы Армин ни просил, как бы ни доказывал, что «это другое, послушай, это не то же самое, я ведь хочу тебя, я не против, неужели ты не понимаешь?» — он не мог. Понимал, но не мог. Они ласкали друг друга, касались друг друга везде, полностью обнажались, делали разные безумные вещи, но не это. Этого они не делали никогда.

9

Тело Милиуса Эрен нашел утром, когда выскочил на крыльцо быстренько отлить. В это время во дворе казармы никого не было, и бежать до нужников, соблюдая приличия, никто не заставлял.

Милиус лежал на земле всего в шаге от ступеньки, на которой застыл Эрен. На его крик быстро сбежались все остальные и стояли теперь, окружив его гомонящей толпой.

— Какой ужас, Эрен, какой ужас! — прошептал Армин, прижимая руки к лицу. — Бедный Милиус!

Ноги у тела были широко расставлены, на них застыли кровавые потеки. Эрен узнал эти потеки, и у него перехватило горло. Голова закружилась, зазвенело в ушах. Он потер виски, чтобы прийти в себя, и перевел глаза выше — на лицо Милиуса, если это можно было назвать лицом.

Из широко раскрытого, будто в мучительном крике, рта проросло молодое деревце — изящное и красивое, распустившее во все стороны тонкие веточки. Видно было, что оно прочно укоренилось в земле под телом.

— Этой ольхе полгода, не меньше, — сказал Армин, внезапно собранный и спокойный — совершенно не такой, каким был мгновение назад. — Она не могла вырасти так быстро.

Он спокойно прикасался к веткам, тер между пальцами листья, в то время как другие ребята явно не хотели даже близко подходить к телу, на их лицах читалась брезгливость, смешанная с животным ужасом. Словно тем, что случилось с Милиусом, можно было заразиться.

— Не трогайте ничего, позовите командира, — велел Армин, точно не замечая, что сам же не следует своим словам.

Эрен хотел взять его за руку, чтобы увести от тела, и тут заметил пятна на рукаве рубашки.

— Что это у тебя? — спросил Эрен, наклоняясь, и Армин вдруг отшатнулся от него, пряча руку за спину. — Армин?!

— Чернилами испачкал, — быстро сказал тот, отступая назад.

— Где ты взял красные чернила? — спросил Эрен. — Покажи мне!

— Глупости это, — упрямо мотнул головой Армин, — нечего показывать.

И круто развернувшись, поспешил в сторону западной башни, где располагалось командование.

10

— Я этому Ольховому королю шею голыми руками сверну, — сказал Ривай, сверкая глазами. — Ты меня знаешь — будь он хоть нечисть, хоть кто — мимо меня ему не проскочить.

— Его никто не видит, кроме того, кого он выбрал, — устало сказал Эрен. — Понимаешь? Его видел только Милиус. И Ольховый король преспокойно приходил к нему — издеваться над ним, пугать его, — прямо в нашу спальню! В казарму, где столько народу разом находится! И никто не смог его остановить. И ты не сможешь, Ри. Это бесполезно. Тут нужно что-то другое.

— Уехать подальше не поможет? — участливо спросил Нанаба, сидевший на самом краешке кровати Ривая.

— Нет, Милиус говорил что-то вроде «везде достанет, дотянется». Думаю, не поможет. Он раз увидит жертву — и потом придет за ней куда угодно, будет преследовать, пока не получит ее, не добьется своего. Его никакие запоры не остановят, никакие расстояния.

Эрен запустил пальцы в волосы, чуть не вырывая их от отчаяния.

— А у Милиуса был кто-нибудь? — вдруг поинтересовался Нанаба. — Он встречался с какой-нибудь девушкой? Может, до казарм?

Эрен и Ривай непонимающе уставились на него.

— Про Ольхового короля ведь говорят, что он любит юношей помоложе, — сказал он, выделив последнее слово. — Улавливаете? Возможно, он любит невинных мальчиков. Хочет быть у них первым. И последним.

Ривай обернулся к Эрену и окинул его оценивающим взглядом.

— Это хорошая мысль, мелкий. Может сработать. Ты сможешь?

У Эрена противно загорчило во рту. Он снова слышал крики, ругань и смех солдат, видел лицо вырывающегося из их рук мальчика. Тот смотрел прямо на него — как будто мог видеть их сквозь плетень, под которым они спрятались. Но Эрену тогда казалось, что мальчик смотрит прямо ему в глаза. Он пытался вырваться и сделать хоть что-то, хоть что-то — но не мог, Ривай крепко держал его. Эрен знал, что сделать бы все равно ничего не получилось, что он только подставился бы сам и подставил бы брата, они пострадали бы там оба вместе с тем мальчиком и погибли потом, как он, но иногда Эрен думал, что так было бы лучше. На короткий миг, недолго. Он всегда прогонял эти мысли, ведь мог решать лишь за себя, мог распоряжаться лишь своей жизнью — не жизнью брата, которого любил больше всех на свете после смерти родителей. Его и Армина. Только их двоих.

И теперь какое-то лесное чудище хочет отнять у него любимого человека. И отнимет, если он не сможет сделать то, чего никогда не мог.

— Решайся, или сам это сделай, или, может, пусть кто другой, — сказал Ривай, кладя руку ему на плечо. — Выбирай, как тебе легче будет.

— Другой? Это кто, например? — вскинулся Эрен.

— Это я, кто же еще, — тихо ответил Ривай и быстро глянул на Нанабу — тот кивнул. — Времени мало, не до соплей тут. Сколько ваш Милиус прожил? А сколько уже прошло с поездки Армина? Вот и считай. Других не успеем найти. И его побыстрее спроси. Он умный парень, он все поймет.

Эрен молча скинул его руку с плеча и подошел к дверям. Голова у него кружилась, подступала тяжелая, давящая тошнота. Он понимал, что не сможет сам, ни за что не сможет. Не так, не в таких обстоятельствах. Но отдать Армина другому — разве выход? И все же лучше, чем потерять его навсегда.

Руки тряслись, когда он открывал дверь.

— Я все сделаю по уму, как надо, — говорил Ривай ему в спину. — Кому ты еще можешь довериться, как не мне? Но все же попробуй сам, Эрен, ты сможешь. Я уверен.

Эрен выскочил из комнаты, хлопнул дверью и прижался к ней спиной. Сердце бешено стучало, словно хотело разорваться от нагрузки и избавить его от необходимости делать выбор.


End file.
